The organic light emitting display device is a self-luminous display device, which can realize self-luminous and has characteristics of ultra-thin, high contrast, ultra-wide viewing angle, and low power consumption, and is widely popular among users. Currently, an OLED display substrate in an organic light emitting display device includes an array substrate, and an OLED array formed on the array substrate. A package substrate is further formed on a surface of the OLED array away from the array substrate. The package substrate has an organic package layer to package the OLED array, thus preventing the moisture from influencing the OLED array. During the display, the OLED array is controlled to emit light through the array substrate, to realize image display.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.